swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Charon
Charon Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Most Charon are dangerous, single-minded sentients bent on killing every other being they encounter. The Species comes from a dimension known as Otherspace, a region beyond the confines of the known galaxy, but the name of the Charon homeworld and its location are mysteries yet to be solved by others who have encountered them. The proximity of the Charon homeworld to a black hole gave birth to a ruling death cult that believes the mission of the Charon should be to destroy all life. The death cult seeks to cast every living thing "Into the Void of Death." A figure known as the Prophet of the Void leads this cult and thus governs Charon society. Until the rise of the New Jedi Order, Charon were confined to Otherspace, where they annihilated all other sentient Species they'd encountered. The secret to hyperdrive technology continued to elude the death cult, however, so most Charon ships were incapable of leaving Otherspace. Shortly after the Battle of Endor, a Charon splinter faction called the Cult of Light succeeded in constructing their first hyperdrive. Each new hyperdrive built gives hope to hundreds of Charon eager to find new life in another galaxy. Led by a figure called the Illuminated One, the Cult of Light does not believe in the eradication of all sentient life, but rather seeks peaceful contact with other Species willing to share new technology. The Cult of Light also seeks uninhabited worlds to colonize. By the time Coruscant falls to the Yuuzhan Vong, the Prophet of the Void has learned about the Cult of Light and begun hunting down suspected members of the splinter faction. Meanwhile, the Cult of Light struggles to build more hyperdrives while keeping the new technology out of the death cult's clutches. Charon bioscientists construct ships, weapons, and devices from living matter using similar techniques as the Yuuzhan Vong, although the two Species have yet to encounter one another. Charon Characteristics Personality: Charon who serve the Prophet of the Void believe in entropy, and they strive relentlessly to destroy all life. Charon who follow the Illuminated One desire to escape Otherspace and build a new and thriving society somewhere in the known galaxy. All Charon, regardless of allegiance, pursue their desires with single-minded determination if not ruthlessness. Although they prefer bioorganic technology, they do not shun or despise devices of a mechanical nature. Physical Description: Charon possess both humanoid and arachnoid qualities. A Charon has four arms and four legs, giant slit-pupil eyes, and a large trailing abdomen capable of spinning webs. A thick, mottled carapace encases its body. The average Charon stands about 2.25 meters tall. Age Groups: Charon age at the following stages: Homeworld: Otherspace is actually a pocket dimension formed by a series of black holes. Only the Charon know the exact location of their homeworld- a bleak, cold, and barely habitable globe. Languages: Charon speak a bizarre language full of clicks, squeals, and scratching sounds made by rubbing their mandibles together. This language can only be duplicated by other insectoid Species. The Charon written language is a series of intricate web shapes indistinguishable from a decorative pattern. Example Names: Charon who serve the Prophet of the Void do not have personal names. Charon belonging to the Cult of Light sometimes adopt names, usually after meeting other Species in the known galaxy; possible Charon names include Fa'chak, H'zish, Ry'shyrr, Sya'kalia, and Tin'soth. Adventurers: Those who are aware of the Charon believe the entire Species is trapped in Otherspace, but some signs of Charon activity in the known galaxy surface occasionally. Charon heroes only exist within the Cult of Light, though a few have made allies with non-Charon. Most Charon heroes are Technicians (Called bioscientists) or Soldiers (Called warriors). No Charon Force-users are known to exist. Charon Species Traits Charon share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Charon receive a +2 bonus to both Strength, Constitution, and Intelligence, but suffer a -6 penalty to their Charisma. Charon are mighty and clever, but find it difficult to relate to other Species. * '''Large Size: As large creatures, Charon take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: Charon have a base speed of 6 squares. * Natural Armor: A Charon's carapace provides a +1 Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Quadrupedal: A Charon's four legs grant them a +5 stability bonus to resist attempts to knock them Prone. * Extra Arms: '''Charon can hold up to four items or Weapons at a time. This ability does not grant extra attacks; however, it does mean a Charon can wield two two-handed weapons at a time. * '''Natural Weapons: '''A Charon has Natural Weapons, in the form of sharp claws. When a Charon makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 points of slashing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. Charon are always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Webbing: A Charon can shoot strands of sticky webbing from spinnerets in it's abdomen; it can do this a number of times per day equal to 3 + the Charon's Constitution bonus (Minimum 3 times per day). As a Standard Action, the Charon can make an attack roll (1d20+the Charon's Base Attack Bonus) against a target's Reflex Defense. If successful, the target becomes Grabbed. * Automatic Languages: All Charon can speak, read, and write Charon. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Charon